From the DE 10 2014 220 360 A1 an ice-liquid dispenser is known. This ice-liquid dispenser comprises a protrusion projecting into an output niche. On this protrusion an actuation paddle, which is separate therefrom, is arranged. This actuation paddle on its top edge comprises a slot, into which the protrusion can extend. For connecting between the protrusion and the actuation paddle this actuation paddle is merely slipped upon the protrusion so that this protrusion is inserted into this slot of the actuation paddle.